


Tease

by PioBoxy



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Suwon just knows how to toy with Jaeduck. But Jaeduck doesn't mind, afterall he always gets the best rewards.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first real naughty thing I've written. So if it doesnt make sense, its cause i had no idea how this works.

Jaeduck was at his wits end. Had been since the moment he had seen Suwon arriving at the interview earlier that day. 

He had been casually talking to Jaijin, joking as they waited for all the members to arrive when Suwon had walked in. At first Jaeduck just briefly glanced at him, giving him a quick smile in acknowledgement, but a slight movement of Suwon's shirt caught his eye. He had done a double take, eyes scanning Suwon carefully, wondering if his eyes had deceived him. 

Suwon had looked normal, a coffee in one hand and casually dressed in black jeans with a large dress shirt. But then he saw it again. Saw how as Suwon raised the coffee to his lips, the fabric at the bottom end of his shirt pulled away slightly to reveal a small sliver of Suwon's bare torso. 

And just as briefly as it appeared, it disappeared again when Suwon lowered his arm.

The revelation had hit him hard, practically freezing him on the stop. And so it was no surprise that Jaeduck's eyes had been glued to that one spot throughout the whole interview as he took detailed notes of how each and every movement hid or exposed Suwon's torso. 

A raised arm revealing slightly more, a step back slightly, and a shrug hidding it completly.

Even when he couldn't see the small patch of skin, just the mere thought he might see it kept him figiting, rocking his weight from one foot to the other as he impatiently yearned to see it again.

It wasn't that he didn't know what Suwon's bare torso looked like. Afterall he had seen it many times. In their youth, it was a regular sight as they had always changed into their preformance outfits together. And well now that they were together, it was just another part of the domesticity they shared. 

But seeing that small patch skin brought a whole range of memories and sensations to mind. And Jaeduck couldn't help but recall the sight of Suwon's abs contracting with every thrust. The way they deliciously glistened with a layer of sweat after a particularly long session. Or of running his hands down Suwon's chest, slowly making his way down, his fingers feeling every groove of Suwon's abs, and Suwon's breath hitching as his fingers trailed lower and lower. 

And so whenever the interviewer had smiled at them, asking another question. Jaeduck had tried to smile, to aleast appear engaged in the coversation, but his thoughts kept returning to Suwon, who remained contently unaware of Jaeduck's torment

He quickly stole another glance at him, and was disappointed to see his shirt had decided to do its job properly this time. Damn shirt, he inwardly cursed. 

Jaeduck bit his lip, and quickly glanced at his wristwatch, trying to find out just how much longer he had to suffer. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and met Suwon's gaze. Suwon smirked at him. He silently mouthed a message, his lips moving only slightly to pass the message undetected to Jaeduck. Jaeduck blinked and frowned, only barely able to make out the words "home, later, strip tease."

"Striptease?" Jaeduck mouthed back, puzzled by the message. 

But Suwon only smiled and turned back to the interviewer, casually adjusting the collar of his shirt, the movement causing the fabric to move, exposing his torso once again.

Jaeduck's eyes widen. 'So he had known,' he thought and almost groaned in frustration. 

Yes this was going to be a long interview.

Finally, after enduring another hour of Suwon's teasing, the interview was over. Jaeduck briskly walked out after exchanging a few quick goodbyes. He paused to take in a breathe of fresh air when he felt Suwon approuch him from behind. 

"Heading home, jagi?" Suwon whispered into his ear. 

Jaeduck turned around and smacked his shoulder, "You tease! Aish, making me suffer like that!"

Suwon laughed, "But you like it~" Jaeduck frowned. "Not like this. Ugh, I can already imagine what Jiwon will say once the interview is released." "Hmm, that is a problem but I am offering an apology gift. Don't you want to go home and receive your reward?"

"Reward…? Oh!" Jaeduck smiled. "How fast can you drive~~~?"

xxxxxxxx

The trip home felt like the longest drive in Jaeduck's life, despite the fact he was sure this was the fastest he's ever seen Suwon drive. 

Jaeduck kissed Suwon's neck as he struggled to open the door to their flat. Once inside they both kicked their shoes off at the door in a hurry.

Suwon laughed as he pulled a chair in the living room and offered it to Jaeduck. "I should have known you wouldn't wait quietly." 

"Huh?" Jaeduck sat down and smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about jagi~ I've been on my best behavior. Afterall I kept my hands to myself during the drive." 

Suwon smiled, "Oh really? Do you think you deserve something for your merit?"

"Hmmn, I'm always open to the prospect of an reward."

"Well then," Suwon said as he pushed Jaeduck into the chair, " but we are playing my rules. So, one - I do what I want and two, - no touching, me or yourself, unless I say so got it?"

With that Suwon stepped back, he gave Jaeduck one last smile before turning head to the left, exposing his collar bone.

Suwon slid a hand under his shirt, trailing it up his torso, his shirt riding up to reveal his tone stomach. 

He turned his head towards Jaeduck, winking as he slid his hand back out. Swaying his hips slowly, he unbottoned the top buttons of his shirt. He danced seductively towards Jaeduck, stopping above him. With surprising ease, he did a body roll, mimicking the move Jaeduck knew so well. 

Jaeduck couldn't help but blush at the sight, a smile growing on his face as he saw Suwon enjoy himself. 

Suwon took a step back and continued to unbutton his shirt. 

Once completely unbuttoned, he teased Jaeduck, only lowering one slide of his shoulder as he continued dancing.

The sight was starting to get to Jaeduck. He shifted slightly in his seat as he felt a growing warmth on lower half. 

Suwon ran his hands up his bare torso, moving them painfully slow, once they reached his neck, he lowered them and shrugged off his shirt. 

He thrusted his hips, running his tongue over his lips seductively. Gazing into Jaeduck's eyes, he palmed himself through his jeans with one hand.

Seeing Jaeduck swallow, Suwon flashed him a smile and squeezed his length for added affect. 

A whine escaped from Jaeducks lips and pressed his legs tightly together, as he felt a slight discomfort from growing erection.

Suwon being a tease, went over to Jaeduck then. He stood as close as he could and began doing body rolls, his bare torso coming dangerously close merely to Jaeduck's face. 

Jaeduck's eyes were fixed on Suwon's abs, seeing them flex with every roll. He bit his lip, tempted to lean over kiss the bare skin.  
But Suwon must have read his mind for he gripped the hair at the back of his head and roughly pulled his head back. 

"Nah uh. No touching unless I say so remember?"

Jaeduck pouted but Suwon just laughed, one hand still in jaeducks hair as he unbuckled his belt with the other. 

Letting go of his hair, Suwon did a few more body rolls before walking behind Jaeduck. He paused to breathe into his neck, lips ghosting over the skin.

Jaeduck instinctively turned to meet his lips but was startled when he suddenly felt Suwon tug his arms back, the tight grip of a belt bounding his wrists together. 

"Suwon…?" Jaeduck asked.

But Suwon cut him off with a kiss, tugging a bit roughly at his lips before pulling away. 

"My rules remember," he told him before returning to his previous position.

Suwon swayed his hips again, hands on his neck slowly trailing down his torso. He bit his lips seductively as he thrusted his hips before taking a seat on Jaeduck's lap. 

Then with a dexterity Jaeduck didn't even know Suwon had, he began to rock his hips forward, only to stop mere millimiters from Jaeduck's own. 

Jaeduck huffed in frustration as Suwon continued to avoid conract with Jaeduck's hips. He clenched his bound hands into fists and breathed in heavily. 

He was burning up, the pressure in his jeans building up painfully as he felt Suwon's strong thigh muscles pulse against his lap with every movement. Jaeduck swore Suwon was even flexing his thigh muscles just for added emphasize.

Jaeduck frowned as he tried to move, hips desperately trying to wiggle forward and close the gap. But Suwon wasnt having it. He firmly pushed him back against the chair, one hand pressed against his chest. 

"Come on jagi. You have to behave remember? Only good boys get rewards."

Jaeduck whined, slumping his head on one shoulder in frustration. 

"Suwon, ugh - I.."

Suwon smiled sweetly. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked as hugged Jaeduck's waist with his thighs. 

"You have to speak clearly jagi. How else will I understand you?" 

"Touch, touch me, I'm so- need it so bad."

Suwon cupped his chin. "Hmm is that so? I?" He placed a tender kiss on the side of his neck. 

"No, more i..," Jaeduck begged. 

"Oh you mean like this?" he asked as he slid his hands under Jaeduck's shirt, finger tips slowly traveling up his torso.  
Suwon gave him a thoughtful look, his fingers pausing just under Jaeduck's nipples.

"But this isn't fun, right? After all what's so great about this," Suwon said as he slowly rubbed the nipples with his thumbs. 

Jaeduck moaned, his eye lids fluttering as Suwon gently pinched one nipple. 

"See that wasn't fun at all," Suwon pouted as he pulled his hands away resting them at Jaeduck's waist instead. He rubbed lazy circles into his sides with his thumbs.

Jaeduck whimpered. His skin burned where Suwon's hands were, they felt too hot against his already warm skin. 

"Suwon," he mumbled weakly, "please, no teasing."

"Teasing? Oh Jagi, this isn't teasing. I'm being serious. No- this is teasing." He answered as he began to thrust his hips again, except this time he briefly made contact with Jaeduck's crotch. 

Jaeduck sucked in a shaky breath. He leaned back against the chair, trembling at the touch. But Suwon didn't seem to mind, he kissed along Jaeduck's neck as he continued his slow thrusts, each time only briefly rubbing against Jaeduck. 

Jaeduck twisted a bit in his seat, trying once again to grind his hips against Suwon's, and to his relief, Suwon didn't pull away, instead meeting his with eagerness. Jaeduck's eyelids fluttered as he basked in the feel of Suwon, glad to aleast feel Suwon's hardness against him.

Suwon made a deep noise at the back his throat and pulled Jaeduck's waist closer, hands cupping Jaeduck's ass. 

But the feeling didn't seem to be enough for Suwon because he paused his thrusts to unbutton both their pants, sliding their boxers down just enough to free their dicks from their confines.

He wrapped one hand around both their members, his hand sliding up and down as he attacked Jaeduck's mouth. 

Jaeduck shivered at the sensation, moaning into Suwon's kisses as the obscene sounds of Suwon's hand on them filled the room.

Jaeduck pulled away to catch his breath, he pressed his forehead against Suwon's.

"Suwon," Jaeduck mumbled, "need more,…need you - inside."

Suwon growled in response. No bothering to untie him, he lifted Jaeduck with ease, throwing him over his shoulder. Jaeduck had no time to react at the sudden movement before he was pushed back into the nearest couch.

"Suck," Suwon ordered in a husky voice, offering him two fingers. 

Jaeduck eagerly took them in his mouth, his bruised lips firmly closing around them. Once inside, he ran his tongue down them, sucking them with fevor as he felt Suwon yank off his boxers and jeans with one rough tug. 

When Suwon felt they were lubricated enough, he pulled them out. He repositioned Jaeduck on his knees, one hand pressed against his stomach for support. Jaeduck hissed as Suwon slowly easied the first finger in. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing as Suwon slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of him but Jaeduck couldn't help grind his teeth from the dull pain.

Suwon must have noticed his discomfort, for he tenderly peppered kisses on the back of Jaeduck's neck, quietly apologizing for the pain. After a few more thrusts, Suwon carefully added the other. 

Jaeduck buried his forehead into the cushion, heat pooling in his lower belly as he felt the burn slowly be replaced by pleasure. He smiled as he felt himself open up, allowing Suwon to reach deeper.

"Suwon," he mumbled, "I'm ready."

He felt Suwon smile against his neck. He pulled his fingers out and kissed his neck one last time before he eased himself into Jaeduck. 

Jaeduck tightened around Suwon momentarily as he adjusted to him. Taking a breath, he began to move, slowly thrusting his hips against Suwon. 

Suwon also began to move, timing his thrusts to match Jaeduck's. 

Suwon grunted as he picked up the pace, one hand coming to around to stroke Jaeduck's dick. Jaeduck's shoulders trembled at the touch. 

Small whines and moans escaped his lips, as he felt Suwon run his thumb over the head of his dick, pausing briefly at the slit.

The sounds riled Suwon up, and he picked up the pace, thrusting with eagerness.

Jaeduck cried at the sudden change of pace. He clenched his bound fists, fingernails digging slightly into the palms of his hands.

He felt Suwon kiss along his neck again, his fingers digging painfully into his hips. But Jaeduck relished in the rough treatment, angleling his hips to better meet Suwon's.

"Jae.., " Suwon mumbled, "so - beautiful." And leaned forward to press a kiss a the corner of Jaeduck's mouth. 

Jaeduck let out a breathy sighed, arching his back and turning his head to meet Suwon's lips with his own. 

Suwon pulled out almost completly before slamming himself back in. He repeated this a few more rounds before he let out a groan. Pressed his forehead to the back of Jaeduck's head, Suwon wordlessly asked him if he could cum.

Jaeduck smiled and slightly nodded, also feeling close.  
Suwon thrusted roughly two more times before he stilled, quietly moaning into Jaeduck's neck as he came. 

Jaeduck followed closely after, his hips quivering as the sensation of being filled with Suwon's cum pulled him over the edge.

Once their high wore off, they both collapsed into the couch, covered in sweat as they caught their breath. 

After a few minutes of basking in the after glow, Suwon slowly eased himself off Jaeduck. 

He sat up, carefully turning Jaeduck to his side and untying his wrists. Jaeduck sighed in relief, readjusting his arms into a more comfortable position as the soreness kicked in. 

Suwon took Jaeduck's wrists gently in his hands, turning them over with care as he examined them.

"I'm okay, don't worry," Jaeduck managed to croak, his throat a bit dry from their session. 

"I still have to check." 

After he was satisfied, Suwon brought one wrist to his lips and kissed it tenderly. 

"I love you."

Jaeduck smiled, "I love you too Jagi." 

Suwon smiled and laid next to Jaeduck, "Not as much as I do."

Jaeduck laughed, "is this a competition?"

"Hmmm, it could be."

"Good, because I'm looking forward to another reward~~"


End file.
